zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sales At The Galleria
In the galleria of Zootopia, the time has come for some bi-monthly sales The prices are low, the selections huge and it´s bustling with all sorts of mammals Of course since it´s weekend at the moment, me and my wife decide to pop by I walk towards the place, holding the paw of none other than my beloved Judy You take off your earphones, giving me a sweet smile Seems like you´re ready to have a fun day here with me Quite often I´ve escorted you to all the city districts for shopping sprees It´s nice to have times like this for a change when we´re not stopping criminals Just like candlelight dinners and moonlight swims, I love to go shopping with you Seeing what´s on sale on the city and maybe find something interesting for you too The day is sunny and bright as I follow my wife into the building It´s bustling with activity, and there´s even the shop where I bought your engagement ring Whenever there´s a sale in the galleria, it´s definitely worth the visit Eagerly, you head to the first floor to check it´s shops out They´re selling some new furniture from Deerbrooke County there for a good price All of them have nice rural charm to it, just like the stuff we have at home Next to it is the electronic department, which has a couple of neat new clocks We buy one of them together, which would look really nice on our mantelpiece Later, Judy and I decide to have a short coffee break after shopping for half an hour I love how a simple shopping spree puts you in such a good mood today, my dear From a local bakery in the building, you buy some delicious-looking carrot pastries Much to my joy, you also get me some blueberry donuts Next, we get to the section where the fashion and jewelry are Yet to me, you´ll always look great, no matter what you wear With excitement, you go through the entire jewelry section Right before finding some nice new clothing that you decide to try on While you try them on before my eyes, you ask me which one I like the best My favorite of the bunch is a lovely pink summer dress with a matching sun hat You smile and thank me for my praise, saying I have a good taste Well, I guess that´s why it´s so easy to find nice presents for my sweetheart As always, I volunteer to carry your shopping bags like a gentleman While you go to pay them, I notice a T-shirt on a shelf that catches my attention It features Judy´s famous quote in it: “Try to make the world a better place” Somehow I´ve got a feeling that´s not a coincidence It´s wonderful to see how respected you are as a hero in this city Your courage, kindness and beauty are things nobody can deny In a few hours, our spree is over and we´re heading home together You mention that you´ll be making my favorite kind of soup for dinner To that, I respond by kissing the cheek of the sweetest wife in the world Married life with you is always full of joy, whether in the city or at the countryside Driving home, we´re still going to stop by a grocery store along the way At the warmth of our country home is where we´ll spend the rest of the day Seeing you this happy as you are today always warms me on the inside It´s one of those simple joys in the life of my love Nothing like spending quality time with the most beautiful rabbit in Zootopia I can´t wait to escort you there again when there´s the next sales at the galleria. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots